


Sweet, Sweet Lemonade.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [122]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Blood???, Crack, Gen, Technically gore, a few innuendos, dead memes, lemonade, mentions of organ harvesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Why does this exist.





	Sweet, Sweet Lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the fifth time I’ve said that summary in a oneshot I believe.
> 
> Also, it’s a third of the way through the year! I think my Penygma (I’m not calling it Nygmobblepot, despite doing so just now) fic was the actual 120th oneshot, but it could have been the one before or after it so don’t quote me on that. 
> 
> It’s only a third of the way through but it feels like an entire year has passed. That’s probably because I’m tired.
> 
> Enough about me though- enjoy the crack!

A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, “Hey, is this stand legal?” 

The man said, “No, of course it’s not. I harvested this sweet fresh lemonade from people’s hearts. Isn’t it sweet?” The duck said,

“I’ll pass.” And flew away in panic.

Three days later, a few vampires with lemony yellow skin and eyes appeared at the stand at 6:66 pm. They drank the lemonade until it ran out. The man was pleased because this meant that he was rich. But the vampires were still thirsty bois, and they wanted more juicy lemons to succ on.

“Have you got any more lemonade?” One asked.

“I’m afraid not.” The man answered. He actually was quite afraid because these vampires studied law in college and might arrest him for illegal organ harvesting.

“Oh. Ok.” The vampires sunk their Titanic shaped fangs into the man’s Florida and succKed out all his juicy lemonade. Then they claimed the now empty stall and made it into a legal vampires-only stall because it’s illegal for humans to drink lemonade as it is cannibalism. The vampires became rich from legally collecting lemonade as sustenance for their kind, and everyone lived happily ever after.

Apart from the duck, who never did try that sweet, sweet lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was so weird for this one...
> 
> Prompt- AU where people's blood is made of lemonade but people also drink it.
> 
> What does that even mean???
> 
> Original Number- 155.


End file.
